Inevitable
by Firelight14
Summary: El futuro esta previsto, Nada sera cambiado, Sacrificaran las cosas las cuales un día los hizo felices... Y nada podrá evitarlo ...
1. Inevitable: Sinopsis

**¡Hola! Este será mi primer Fanfic que publique en esta página, Se va a trata de la serie animada & Comic, Los jóvenes Titanes. Robín, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Raven y Terra, Serán los principales, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Speddy, Bee, Jink . Serán los secundarios (Sin incluir Villanos y otras personajes)**

**Bueno es hora de empezar: **

**Sinopsis:** Solo han pasado una semanas desde su regreso de Tokio a Jump City. Raven, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Terra han tenido los peores días de su vida ¿Por qué? Simplemente desde que "Los tortolos" Están Unidos, Más de una cosa ha quedado en la pared, Pero esto pronto cambiara, Un Titán Está en peligro, Un Titán está vigilado, Un Titán está apunto de recordar una parte de su pasad borrada de su memoria, un Titán está entrando a un juego peligroso, Un Titán demostrar su lado bueno y el ultimo Titán solo quiere que todo acabe, Lo único que tienes que hacer para finalizar lo que está sucediendo es simple, Solo tienes que morir.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

Firelight14: Bienvenidos a este primer capítulo, Espero que les guste pero antes de empezar a leer ¿Raven me harías los honores?

Chico Bestias: ¿Y porque ella?

Raven: ¡Los jóvenes Titanes NO le pertenecen a Firelight14

**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo**

Solo quiero estar sola, No quiero que nadie me llame, Necesito relajación, Si de esta Manera tendré que vivir espero que ya tenga mi tumba lista, Cyborg está reparando el auto T, Chico Bestia esta con Terra Practicando en la azotea, Robín está en el gimnasio Y por último Starfire está alimentando a Sedita en su habitación, Tendré tiempo para Meditar…

**Dos Minutos Más Tarde **

- Acabe de reparar a Mi bebe –Menciono el chico Robótico-.

- ¿Y Quieres que te aplauda? –Menciono la Titán Gótica abriendo un ojo para mirar a su amigo- .

- ¡Claro que sí! Soy el único que se preocupa por el Auto.

- Eres el único que lo usa.

Un gran ruido se escucha proveniente de la Azotea, los dos Titanes se alarman y miran hacia la ventana, Donde grandes rocas caían acompañados por un Chico Bestia, El cual estaba a punto de caer al suelo donde recordó que tenía poderes. Convirtiéndole en una pequeña paloma Quería entrar a la Torre Por la ventana la cual acaba de estrellar.

- Agh, Tenía que ser Chico Bestia –Menciono la Hechicera abriendo la ventana-.

- ¡Bueno ya es hora de la Cena! – Menciono alegre el Chico verde, acercándose a la cocina con gran rapidez - ¡Quien quiere Tofu!

- Hoy no Bestita, ¡Vamos a comer Carne! –Grito el chico mitad Robótico-.

- ¡TOFU! ¡HE SIDO TODOS LOS ANIMALES! ¡SI COMES CARNE ESTARIAS COMIENDOME A MÍ!

- ¡SI NOS ESTUVIERAMOS COMIENDOTE SERIA CARNE VERDE!

Empezaron de discutir Como ya era normal entra, Carne y Tofu, En medio de la discusión entro Terra por la ventana Asustada.

- ¿Saben dónde está Chico Bestia? Lo lance sin querer con unas rocas y… Hay estas, ¿Estas bien?

- ¡VIVA EL TOFU! –Grito el chico verde-.

- ¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunto Terra Asustada-.

- No Conseguirás Respuesta Terra, Por cierto aun nos debes explicaciones de como saliste de esa cárcel de Piedra –Menciono la Hechicera aun con el profundo odia a la chica- Y Como Robín Volvió a aceptarte –Susurro esta vez, Pero fue lo suficientemente Alto para que Terra Escuchara- .

- No te preocupes Raven, No volveré a Traicionarlos, No cometo un error dos veces –Respondía Terra con una gran sonrisa en sus rostro Estirando su mano hacia la hechicera como símbolo de paz-.

- Tal vez los demás se traguen la mentira que dices, Pero yo no soy los demás –Respondió la hechicera alejándose del lugar de donde estaba, Dejando a Terra con la mano estirada-.

Terra no tuvo tiempo de responder, Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban paso y unas pequeñas risas de Starfire, Esa era la alarma de que tenían 10 segundos para colocarle algo en los Oídos o seria su perdición, Todos se miraron, Chico Bestia & Cyborg se lanzaron al sofá a buscar algodón, Terra & Raven Buscaban desesperadamente en los cajones algunas señal de Audífonos, Pero ya era tarde habían entrado, Robín sosteniendo la mano de Starfire, Ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Los cuatro Titanes estaban condenados, Lo único que les restaba por hacer es rogar que Robín tenga señal de Slade o que un Villano ataque la ciudad en este preciso instante.

- ¿Amigos que están haciendo? –Menciono la Pelirroja mientras miraba confundida a sus amigos-

- Nosotros estamos buscando – Hablo nervioso el chico verde-.

- ¡LOS ANTEOJOS DE LECTURA DE RAVEN! –Grito Desesperada la chica de Markovia- .

Si antes la hechicera odiaba a Terra, Ahora ya no había duda que la quería sepultada 30 metros bajo tierra, Aunque hace un par de meses ya lo estaba.

- ¿Raven Usas anteojos de lectura? –Menciono el líder del equipo confundido, Nunca antes había mirado a su "Hermanita" Leyendo con Anteojos-

- Claro que si – Hablo la hechicera, Mirando a Su compañera de equipo con mirada de asesina-

La pareja de Titanes solo se miraron confundidos, Tomaron un plato de comida y se sentaron a comer uno al lado del otro, Lo cual si a eso se le llama comer como gente normal, Robín sentado a la derecha se Starfire tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica mientras comía con la otra mano, Los otro Titanes solo miraron mientras la pareja susurraba cosas entre sí, Las cuales no querían escuchar, Cada uno tomo su plato de comida y se sentó a comer en silencio hasta que, Miraron la expresión de Starfire enojada, No alegre como siempre, Robín estaba igual que ella, Lo cual era una señal de que algo iba mal Star casi nunca se enojaba y nunca cuando estaba al lado de Robín, Star se levantó y se fue volando de la habitación.

- Pero que acabas de hacer Robín –Menciono Terra, mirando su líder que mantenía la expresión seria-.

- Nada, Solo… -Antes que el líder terminara la oración la chica volvía con algo en sus manos-

- ¿Qué es eso Star? –Menciono el Chico verde- ¿No te fuiste por algo malo que menciono Robín?

- Star, Solo fue a buscar una carpeta el cual su contenido es importante, Tanto que ya es hora que sepan en que he estado trabajando – Menciono el líder Tomando la carpeta de las manos de Starfire y apartando la comida de la mesa, dándole espacio para poder mirar su contenido- Star, Toma asiento

La chica tomo asiento junto a su novio, Mirando al contenido de la carpeta como hacía el resto de los Titanes, Por 10 segundos la admiraron, Luego solo miraron a Starfire como signo de ayuda.

- De nuevo volvió tu obsesión con Slade, No de nuevo Viejo, las últimas veces no fueron suficientes –Menciono Cyborg con cara de aburrimiento-

- Star haz algo –Menciono Chico Bestia desesperado- No otra vez encerrado en su alcoba, Rodeado con anuncios de ¿Quién es Slade? ¿Por qué nos quiere matar? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Por qué Chico Bestia es más guapo que yo?

Rave sin más paciencia le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pobre chico Bestia

- Robín ¿Volvió tu obsesión con Slade? ¿O es algo más importante? – Dijo la Hechicera –

- ¿Obsesión? De esa manera nombran a mis horas de investigación –Menciono el enojado líder, Observando a cada uno los miembros del equipo, Deteniendo la mirada en Starfire la cual siempre tenía una respuesta para el-

- ¿Tal vez? – Menciono la pelirroja, bajando la mirada-

- No tiene nada que ver con mi Pequeña Obsesión, Slade ha estado inactivo estos últimos días, tengo sospechas que planea cosas que no son buenas –Menciono el líder, volviendo a mirar a cada miembro del equipo que tenía una gotita en la frente-

- Robín Sabemos que Slade no planea nada bueno ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? –Dijo Terra-

- Con exactitud acabo de encontrar unas pistas del paradero de Slade, Pero eso no es todo a estado investigando a fondo a uno de nosotros seis, Les aseguro que esa persona no soy yo es …

Antes que el líder acabara su oración un sonido los alarmo y no era la alarma, Era el timbre de un celular los cuales la mayoría de los Titanes nunca lo había escuchado, El líder solo se levantó camino hasta un cajón lo abrió, Donde saco el artefacto de dónde provenía ese ruido un comunicador negro.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Chico Bestia, Ganándose otro golpe de Raven-

- Es un comunicador el cual uso si alguno de mis "Hermanos" Necesitan ayuda – Explico el líder Contestando la llamada, Era el pequeño Timothy Drake de tan solo 10 años, El Futuro Robín- ¿Qué Sucede Tim? Si Otra vez Jasón quiere apostar con nosotros no lo hare es un ladrón

- ¡Dick! No tengo mucho tiempo antes que Bruce me encuentre O la profesora, El que llegue primero, Sera mi fin –Grito el menor de los tres hermanos-

- ¿Qué te pasa Tim? Estoy en una charla muy importante, No estoy para tus bromas – Menciono el líder esperando a que su hermano le responda-

- ¡Richard! Bruce está en peligro o pronto lo estará

- ¿Termino con Talía? ¿El padre de ella lo quiere matar? Por favor Tim es Bruce se defenderá solo

- ¿Talía? Que tiene que ver esto con Talía ellos ya no son más pareja, Ahora sale con… Espera tu amiga Raven está por ahí – Pregunto el pobre chico-

- Lo está, ¿Por qué?

- Bruce Sale con su madre hace… -Antes que el pequeño Tim Acabara su Oración la puerta del baño en el cual estaba encerrado exploto, detrás del humo se pudo visualizar a Bruce, Buscando al pequeño con la mirada, Cuando lo visualizo, Se lanzó contra Tim el cual lo esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad, Bruce lo volvió a visualizar se encontraba arrinconado al otro extremo de la habitación con destreza dio un salto hasta el rincón donde estaba él se agacho para darle una patada en las piernas haciendo que Tim callera al suelo y soltando el comunicador, el cual callo al otro extremo de la habitación, pero aún se podía visualizar la pequeña batalla, Bruce intento sujetar los brazos del pequeño lo cual fallo, Tim había rodado para evitar sus manos, Para ser un niño de tan solo 10 años Bruce lo había entrenado bien, sin la suficiente paciencia Bruce tenía que usar ataques más estrictos con él, Salto cayendo encima del pobre chico, sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Tim, Lanzo un puño, Al otro lado del comunicador, Dick soltó una cara de alivio al mirar que Bruce no pretendía atacar la cara del pequeño ataco a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Tim, Bruce sujeto los brazos de su pequeño aprendiz levantándolo lanzándolo a la pared, Con una mano Bruce sostenía la cabeza de Tim contra la pared y con otro sostenía una de sus manos en la espalda de Tim –

- Tim, ¡¿LLAMASTES A DICK O JASÓN?! ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME! –Menciono furioso El superhéroe-

- Solo a Dick, el cual no creo que este muy contento de recibir una llamada cuando esta con su novia y su equipo más por su novia - Menciono el pequeño Tim con pequeñas dificultades para hablar-

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL COMUNICADOR TIMOTHY?! ¡¿DONDE CAYO?! –Grito de nuevo-

- En la esquina, Al otro extremo de la habitación – Respondió Tim-

Bruce dejando a Tim fuera de su "Presión", El cual al ser libre cayó al suelo, Su primera reacción fue sobarse la mano la cual se Mentor la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, Volteo a mirar a su mentor el cual había recogido el comunicador del suelo, Tenía unos minutos de vida hasta que Dick hiciera enfadar más a Bruce, Tal vez podía huir alguna parte donde ni los rayos del sol lo encuentren porque esta vez, Alfred no estaba presente para salvarlo.

- Vaya, El afortunado fue Richard, Que te menciono el pequeño de Tim

- ¿Es necesario repetirlo? Te aseguro que ya lo sabes, por cierto espero que duermas con un ojo abierto, Pienso que el gran Batman ya sabe él porque

- ¡NO PODISTES LLAMAR A JASÓN! AL MENOS ES MAS SOPORTABLE QUE DICK –Grito el Superhéroe, Volteando a mirar a su nuevo aprendiz con mirada de asesino, Logrando que el pobre de Tim se asustara –

- ¡SI TIM ¿POR QUÉ NO LLAMASTES A JASÓN TAL VEZ ESTE ROBANDO UN BANCO?! –Grito el líder de los Titanes-

- ¡POR LO MENOS EL SI DESEABA APRENDER! ¡Y NO ERA TAN NECIO COMO TU RICHARD! – Volvió a gritar el superhéroe, Asustando aún más al pobre de Tim y no solo a él, El resto del equipo Titán igual se estaba asustando –

- ¡BIEN ENTONCES PIDELE AYUDA A JASÓN! ¡RAVEN ACABA DE SALIR VOLANDO POR ESA VENTANA Y TE ASEGURO QUE SU DESTINO ES GOTHAM CITY! ¡Y SU PRESA SERAS TÚ! ¡Recogeré a Tim si es posible no quiero que presencié la muerte de su Mentor! –Ignorando a Bruce el Titán miro fijamente a Tim el cual se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta, cualquier señal que su hermano le diera saldría corriendo sin un rumbo fijo- Tim si no llego en 2 horas, Repara el Batimovil, hasta con los ojos cerrados lo harías, Empaca todo lo que tengas a la mano y maneja lo más rápido que puedas hasta las afueras de la ciudad, Busca a quien quieras pero aléjate de tu mentor el cual estará muerto en dos horas – Sin mencionar ni una palabra de despedida el líder corto la comunicación –

- ¿Bien dónde estaba? – Menciono el Líder como si nada hubiera pasado-

- Viejo, ¿No vas ayudar a Batman? ¿O a Tim? –Menciono el Chico Bestia-

- Bruce se puede cuidar solo y Tim ya está lo suficientemente grande para defenderse – Hablo el líder, Tomando asiento de nuevo-

- Pero, Robín es solo un niño de 10 años – Menciono Starfire preocupada, Su amiga Raven alzo vuelo hasta Gotham City eso lo sabían, Solo para pedir explicaciones a su madre, ¿Para es no existían los aparatos llamados celulares?-

- Star, Ha esa Edad y menos yo ya podía hacer un cuádruple salto mortal en un cuerda a más de 10 metros, No creo que sea difícil para Tim esconderse en la Baticueva – Volvió a mencionar el líder con una voz calmada, Relajándose en el sofá-

- Robín pero es Tim, ¿Por lo menos podemos Salvarlo? –Menciono con una voz tierna Starfire-

- No – Respondió el líder a su novia-

- ¡Por favor! –Volvió a insistir la Princesa-

- Starfire ya te dije que no – Volvió a responder el líder-

- ¡POR FAVOR! –Insistió por tercera vez la Princesa Tamareana, Acercándose a su pareja con ojos de Perrito-

- Starfire ya lo he repetido dos veces y esta será la último vez que lo repita, No.

Los 5 Titanes estaban a punto de aterrizar en su destino Gotham City, Habían llegado en menos tiempo del que tenían planeado, a lo lejos se podía visualizar la Mansión Wayne. En la cual muy pronto se desataría un combate.

- Robín Como te dejaste convencer de Star – Menciono Chico Bestia bajándose del Vehículo y acercándose a su líder-

- Cierra la boca Chico Bestia – Menciono el líder con voz de enojo y a lo lejos se notaba que el líder estaba en medio de la discusión de ¿Cómo me venció? –

- No quiero apresurarlos pero que es ese humo que sale de haya – Menciono Terra, Señalando el lugar donde salía Humo-

Robín detallo el lugar, saco unos binoculares de su mochila, era el Batimovil el cual estaba estrellado contra la pared

- Alguien se enojara con Tim

**Horas antes en Gotham City.**

- ¡VEN PARA ACA TIMOTHY! ¡NO PODRAS HUIR DE MI PEQUEÑO COBARDE! –Menciono Bruce siguiendo por las calles de Gotham City a su hijo adoptivo- ¡NO ERES TAN ACROBATA CON DICK!

- ¡NO SERA TAN AGIL COMO DICK, PERO SIEMPRE SERA MEJOR QUE EL EN ESCAPAR DE CUALQUIER COSA! – Grito el pequeño- ¡NO CREES QUE SE MIRA RIDICULO QUE EL GRAN BRUCE WAYNE SIGA A UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS POR TODA LA CIUDAD!

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA TIM! – GRITO EL HEROE-

Luego de un par de minutos más de correr Tim llego a la Mansión Wayne rogando que Ángela Roth este adentro, El pequeño visualizo a Alfred y corriendo le pregunto si Ángela estaba, Alfred confundido no tuvo más opción que decirle que la señorita Roth estaba en la sala esperando a su amado, Esas palabras fueron suficientes para Tim, El cual aumento la velocidad para llegar a la sala en esos momentos quisiera ser Flash, Al llegar a la sala miro a Ángela sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro, Suspiro, Se había salvado, Sabia que Bruce no lo mataría en frente de Ángela

- Hola Ángela –Saludo Tim, con su voz tierna-

- Hola Tim, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? – Pregunto Ángela-

- Si pero hoy salimos temprano porque un loco quería atacarnos junto a otra chica con capa Azul –Menciono Tim-

- Oh valla, ¿Quién ataca Niños? –Pregunto Ángela-

- En poco tiempo lo averiguaras -Menciono Tim-

Luego de tiempo, Apareció Bruce, Sabía que Ángela estaba hay dentro, Trato de arreglarse la ropa y mantener sus respiración estable, Ángela odiaba que esforzara tanto a Tim

- Arella, ¿Tim ya te dijo las malas noticias? – Pregunto Bruce-

- ¿Lo del ataque de su escuela? – Pregunto Ángela-

- No, Lo de tu…

Antes de que el superhéroe acabara lo oración una sombra en forma de cuervo apareció en medio de la sala, Tim Se levantó de su asiento y logro alcanzar una de sus armas, Bruce solo pudo alcanzar una lámpara y Ángela al mirar la sombra solo Sonrío

- ¿Rachel? –Menciono Ángela-

- Madre

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Ángela-

- Vine por el – Señalo a Bruce-

- ¿Por qué vienes por Bruce? – Pregunto una confundida Ángela-

- ¡A MATARLO! – Grito la Titán-

Sin decir nada más la Titán se lanzó sobre Bruce el cual estaba detrás de Tim, Por reflejo Tim se quitó de ahí, Haciendo que Raven callera encima de Bruce, aquel que se negaba a pelear con la hija de su novia, pero tampoco se iba a dejar vencer ni rendirse, Bruce agarra las muñecas de Raven y con su fuerza (Intentando no lastimarla) la alejo de encima de él, logrando levantarse, Pero la joven Titán no dejaría las cosas de esa forma usando su famoso hechizo "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Elevo a Bruce tan alto como el techo llegaba y lo lanzo contra la pared, Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro hasta Cinco veces, Si el pequeño Tim no le decía que pare ella hubiera seguido hasta matarlo, Sabía lo importante que era Tim para Dick. Dick se negaba a que Tim tuviera la misma infancia que él tuvo, Soltando a Bruce de su magia y haciendo que el pobre al caer al suelo de rodillas su primer instinto fuera observar si aún estaba vivo.

- Agradece que Dick te tiene Aprecio Tim, O el ya estuviera muerto –Menciono la Titán señalando a Bruce- Pero eso no es razón para no herirlo

- ¡RACHEL ROTH! ¡BASTA! –Grito la madre enojada- ¿Qué te hizo Bruce para que lo trataras de esa forma?

- ¡NACER! ESO HIZO – Respondía la hija a su madre-

Al acabar lo dicho, La hechicera volvió a tomar a Bruce con la magia estrellándolo contra la pared lo más fuerte que pudo, Atravesándola hasta llegar a las afueras de la Mansión Wayne, Donde se encontraba Alfred limpiando, Al ver a su señor en el suelo su primer instinto fue ayudarla, Pero lo pensó dos veces al observar salir del hoyo de la pared a la hija de Ángela, Rachel Roth junto a Tim con los brazos cruzados, Cuando Raven llego al lado de Bruce, este observo a todos los lados, la madre de Raven no estaba, pero si estaba Tim al lado de Alfred

- ¡TIM COGE EL BATIMOVIL Y VISITA A LA LIGA PARA QUE ME AYUDEN! –Grito el superhéroe, Tim no tuvo más opción que obedecer pero antes que pudiera ir, Raven lo atrapo con la magia estrellándolo contra la pared-

- Tal vez Dick te tenga aprecio pero ninguna de sus órdenes fueron no hacerte daño – Menciono La Titán lanzando a Tim lejos- Y volviendo con tigo, Eres más débil en persona

- ¿Eso crees Rachel? –Sonrío Bruce-

Raven no entendió la sonrisa del superhéroe, Al observarlo estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada como no la encontró volvió a sonreír lanzándose contra la hechicera y evitando su movilidad, mientras que le hechicera intentaba salir de su pequeña cárcel, Bruce agarro a Raven de la mano y lanzándola contra la pared, volvió acercarse a ella y la volvió a lanzar, Raven cansada, Se acercó al superhéroe comenzando a golpearlo, mientras que el esquivaba los golpes tan simple como si ya fuera costumbre, era el turno de Bruce lanzo un par de golpes logrando dar a la hechicera la mayoría de estos y lanzándola contra el suelo, Bruce pudo visualizar como el Batimovil se encontraba Rumbo a donde se encontraba la liga desafortunadamente no fue el único que se dio cuenta, Raven al notar que Tim había logrado escapar, Con su magia levanto un poste tapando el camino del auto y haciendo que este se estrellara, Abrió la puerta del conductor, sacando a Tim

- Vaya eres más Astuto que Dick, desafortunadamente te mantendré vigilado a ti igual –Menciono la hechicera, Golpeando al pobre Tim tantas veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo al lado de Alfred-

- ¡RAVEN PERO QUE HACES ES SOLO UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS! –Grito el superhéroe-

- Lo mismo te digo ¿Te cansaste de poner la vida de niños en riesgo? Además Tim estará bien comparado con lo que vas a obtener

Volviendo de nuevo a la pelea, Bruce agarro a Raven de las dos muñecas lanzándola al suelo con su mayor fuerza, Se subió encima de ella, listo para lanzar el golpe definitivo, pero antes de que lo lanzara un Boomerang lo detuvo

- ¿Llegamos tarde? – Menciono el líder de los Titanes el cual no estaba contento al observar los daños hecho a la ciudad, al auto y a Tim- Aléjate de Raven

Bruce obedeció estaba lo suficientemente cansado para tener tiempo de discutir con Dick, Se alejó le susurro algunas cosas a Alfred el cual asintió recogiendo a Tim del suelo y llevándolo adentro de la casa no sin antes darle un gesto de bienvenida a Dick

- Lo suficientemente tarde, Como siempre, Aun no aprendes nada de la puntualidad

- Tal vez no, pero si aprendí a no meter a los niños en problemas de mayores - Menciono el líder mirando la puerta por donde Alfred se había llevado a Tim- Cyborg Analiza a Raven, observa como esta sus signos Vitales, Véndale las heridas y espero que disfrute su tiempo inconsciente ya que cuando despierte estará metida en grandes problemas –Menciono el líder, para observar como Cyborg se acercaba a una inconsciente Raven cargándola en sus brazos y depositándola al lado de los demás para revisar sus signos vitales- Bien solo venimos por Raven, Creo que tienes los suficientes problemas aquí para ganarte más – Menciono de nuevo el líder, mientras que Cyborg volvía a tomar a un inconcientes Raven en sus brazos, Mientras que Terra les ofrecía transporte a Cyborg y a chico bestia convertido en cachorro al lado de Raven, Starfire solo observaba la puerta donde se habían llevado al inconsciente de Tim, Y querer salir corriendo hasta haya para ayudarlo, Eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer, pero sintió la mano de su líder en su brazo deteniéndola y guiándola junto con los demás-

- Dick, Tu sabes exactamente que este siempre será tu hogar y si decides volver ahora te soportare a pesar de tus molestias – Menciono el superhéroe-

- Cuando decida volver a esta casa, será el día que muera – Hablo el líder- Por alguna razón ni Jasón ni yo la visitamos ¿Jamás te preguntaste por qué?

- ¿Alguien me llamo? – Menciono una voz, todos miraron de quien provenía la voz era Red x, el hermano de Dick y el hijo adoptivo de Bruce-

- Oh Genial mi pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad todos reunidos, Solo falta Slade y hacemos una concurso de ¿Quién hace enojar más a Dick?

- Yo participo –Menciono Red x aterrizando al lado de Dick- ¡Semáforo! ¡Pantalones cortos! ¡Ojos de antifaz! ¡Jamás mostraste tus ojos ni sé de qué color son! ¡Semáforo con piernas! ¡Señor discursos inútiles! ¡Me obedecen o recibirán las consecuencias! –Red x se acercó a Starfire tomándola de las manos- ¡Señor dos pies izquierdo! –Menciono Red x haciendo girar a Starfire y bailando con ella- ¡Star si sabe bailar no como tu semáforo! – Sonrío Red X haciendo para atrás a Starfire y tomándola de la cintura-

Robín con una vena estilo anime en su cabeza saco un boomerang y lo lanzo hacía Red x haciendo que el soltara a Star, pero antes de caer al suelo, Robín la cogió

- Vuelves hacer eso y quedaras sin cabeza Jasón

- Por lo menos dime ¿Gane el concurso? – Río Jasón, Con Bruce atrás igualmente mostrando una sonrisa-

- Otra razón más por qué no vuelvo a Gotham City

- Bien, Entonces da media vuelta y vuelve a Jump City – Menciono Red x, Mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Starfire-

- ¡Claro que no! Ninguno de ustedes ocho se va de aquí hasta que me den una explicación –Menciono la madre de Raven-

- ¿Explicación de qué? – Pregunto Robín-

- Por Qué Rachel quería matar a Bruce, Porque Tim está Herido, La excusa de la escuela, El porqué de todo este desastre, Porque tú y Bruce nunca se la llevaron bien y ¡PORQUE MI HIJA ESTA INCONSIENTE!

Todos dieron un paso atrás excepto Bruce el cual no se dio cuenta que los demás retrocedieron, El pobre tendría que darle explicaciones a la madre de la Titán Gótica

- Traidores –Susurro el súper héroe- Arella, Cariño puedo explicarte – Menciono Bruce con una mano sosteniendo su cuello- Tim está Herido porque se estrelló con el auto, Lo de la escuela es porque es Verdad te lo juro por Dick, Y por último el odio mío hacia Dick es porque, Él es Irresponsable, Terco, Arriesga su propia vida sin importar nada, No respeta a sus mayores, Insoportable, Se cree Temerario pero NO LO ES, No entiende la oración "Recibir Órdenes", Tampoco entiende las palabras "Cuidado" "Advertencia" "Peligro" – Menciono Bruce contando cada uno de los defectos de Dick con sus dedos-

- ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE JAMAS SE QUITA EL ANTIFAZ! –Grito Jasón, Ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de Dick-

- Exacto, Eso y que no he visto sus ojos desde que tenía 12 años, Ni recuerdo que tono de Azul eran – Dijo pensativo-

- Sabía que era un error volver aquí – Menciono Robín - ¡Titanes Volvamos a casa!

Sin decir nada más los Titanes dieron medio vuelta para seguir caminando, Llevando a una Raven Inconsciente, Pero esto no iba a quedar sin una conclusión

- Ajam. ¿No Olvidan a mi hija? - Señalo la Madre a la pequeña hechicera que estaba descansando en las rocas-

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Bruce la dejo inconsciente luego de golpearla varias veces! – Menciono el líder mirando de reojo a su padre adoptivo el cual estaba deseando ser Flash en ese momento-

- Bien, Los quiero a todos ustedes Adentro – Menciono Arella con una voz dulce, Al ver que nadie le hacía caso se vio obligada a subir su tono de voz- ¡ACASO NO ME ESCUCHARON LOS QUIERO A TODOS ADENTRO!

Los 7 superhéroes y el Anti-héroe (Contando a La bella durmiente) Entraron a la mansión directamente a la sala, Donde llegaron a una hermosa estancia, Tomando asiento, En ese instante la Chica cuervo se despertó observando a su alrededor para saber dónde se encontraba cuando miro la mirada de sus madre sabía dónde estaba. En graves problemas

- Bien, Pienso y espero que los únicos involucrados en este son cuatro personas, Bruce, Rachel, Tim y Dick ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

- Si cariño estas en lo correcto –Menciono Bruce, Ganando tres miradas de asesinos-

- Amor Bruce, Tim ya ha despertado, Ha recibido golpes menores ¿Solicitan su presencia aquí? –Menciono Alfred-

- Si

- Voy por el – Menciono el mayor domo no sin antes mirar a Dick el cual estaba mirando al techo y contabilizando el tiempo para poder irse de aquel lugar-

- Rachel, Puedes empezar por explicarme que sucedió

- Claro, Madre, Solo quería matar al mentor de Robín – Menciono la chica cuervo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de culpa-

Arella no pudo mencionar nada más, En ese instante entro el pequeño Tim, con una caja en las manos, El chico paro al observar a sus dos hermanos sentados uno al lado del otro sin matarse, y a su padre adoptivo en problemas, Sonrió al observa esa hermosa imagen familiar

- ¿Tim que es eso que llevas en las manos? – Menciono el líder de los Titanes-

- ¿Acaso quieres saberlo? – Pregunto Tim-

- Tal vez, Si – Respondió el joven-

- Claro, Esta caja contiene cada uno de las cartas que te ha enviado Bárbara pensé que era el momento preciso para revisarlas ¿No lo crees hermano? – Menciono con inocencia el pequeño de los tres Robín-

- ¿Bárbara Gordon? ¿No era la chica que Dick estaba enamorado antes de marcharse? – Menciono Jasón observando a un Rojo Robín y a una furiosa Starfire - ¿Estaba o esta? – Dijo observando de nuevo a Starfire el cual parecía apunto de matar a cierta persona –

- No lo sé, Guarde cada una de las cartas de amor de Bárbara, Y ahora que estas aquí te las entrego – Menciono Tim, caminando hacia su hermano mayor y colocando la caja en sus manos, pero no sin antes mostrarle disimuladamente la herida que tenía en el brazo-

Jasón al ver la oportunidad de hacer discutir a la joven pareja, Tomo una carta del montón el cual estaba decorado de corazones y se la entro a Starfire, la cual la recibió sin dudarlo, El pobre de Richard estaba perdido, Ese era exactamente el plan de Jasón, era el inicio de su estupendo plan, La joven Tamareana al acabar de leer la carta solo se la lanzo a Robín y se alejó volando, Robín al observar eso le dio la caja a su hermano ( El cual odia) y persiguió a Starfire

La chica Tamareana salió de la mansión, Siendo perseguida por Robín

- Star, No sé lo que estaba en esa carta, pero debes entender que eso fue antes de conocerte – Menciono el líder-

- No es cierto la carta fue enviada meses después de que nos conocimos, ¡NO ME MIENTAS! –Menciono la princesa Tamareana al borde de las lágrimas-

- Star, pero la carta jamás fue abierta, o al menos yo nunca la abrí – Menciono el líder acercándose a la chica, pero cada vez que el intentaba acercarse, la chica se alejaba-

- ¡YO SE QUE LA RECIBISTES Y LA ABRISTES LA OBSERVE UN DÍA ENT U HABITACIÓN ROBÍN! –Grito la joven-

Robín no pida negar eso, Había leído la carta, Tim se la había enviado pero luego la regreso ya que no quería saber nada de la chica

- Esta bien, Leí la carta pero luego la regrese, porque en ese instante ella no me importaba, ahora estaba me importabas tu

- ¡ENTONCES PORQUE MENTISTES! – Grito la chica-

- ¡STARFIRE! ¡No te comportes como una niña pequeña! ¡Te acabo de explicar lo que en realidad paso!

- ¿LO QUE EN REALIDAD PASO? ACABAS DE ADMITIR QUE MENTISTES

- ¡STARFIRE! ¡Por favor si en realidad amara a Bárbara, Ya te hubiera dejado el primer día que te conocí! ¡El cual nos hubiera ahorrado toda estar tontería y demasiado tiempo perdido en cosas tan ridículas como la amistad que creamos!

Robín se dio cuenta tarde las palabras que había mencionado, La princesa Tamareana ya estaba derramando algunas lagrimas

- ¿Tienes algunas cosa más que decir? –Menciono la chica-

- Star, Perdóname no analice lo que dije – Menciono el chico acercándose a ella, pero de nuevo ella se alejaba-

- No sientas nada, Esa era tu sentimiento, Gracias por decirlo – Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho el líder ya que la princesa Tamareana ya se había ido volando, sin ningún rumbo fijo-

Continuara…


End file.
